bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Uehara Himari/Gallery
Promotional Art Uehara himari.png Himari.png Afterglow.png Afterglow New Costumes.jpg Anime Garupa☆PICO.png Afterglow (PICO).png PICO Himari.png Himari PICO Icon.png Cover Art That Is How I Roll! (Official Jacket).jpg Afterglow 2nd single cover.png Afterglow 3rd Single Cover.jpg Afterglow 4th Single Cover.png Lost One no Goukoku Game Cover.png Afterglow 5th Single Regular Cover.jpg Afterglow 5th Single Blu-ray Cover.jpg Twitter Art 5 Million Users Celebration Illustration.jpg English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 5000 Followers Illustration.jpg BanG Dream! YouTube Channel Gets 100k Subscribers Illustration.jpg Garupa Radio with Afterglow.jpg English Lunar New Year (2018) Illustration.jpg Valentine's 2019 Illustration.jpg GBP 2nd Anniversary Countdown - 4 Days to go.jpg Girls Band Party Bandori × Persona Main Visual.png Bandori X Persona Collab.jpg Bandori Opening Screen AG Band Story 2.png Stickers/Stamps Stamp 008001.png Stamp 008001 en.png LINE 008.png Let's Go! Sunset Adventure Event Stamp.png Let's Go! Sunset Adventure Worldwide Event Stamp.png Winter Sky Marché Event Stamp.png Turning Seasons, the Sky of Beginnings Event Stamp.png Exciting☆Topping Days Event Stamp.png Event Banners Go! Phantom Thieves of Twilight Event Banner.png Go! Phantom Thieves of Twilight Worldwide Event Banner.png For Whom Are These Chocolates? Event Banner.png STAND BY YOU! Event Banner.png Exciting☆Topping Days Event Banner.png Gacha Banners 4.5 Million Players Guaranteed 4★ Gacha Banner.png 6.5 Million Players Guaranteed 4★ Gacha Banner.png Haunted High Schooooool!!!!! Gacha Banner.png Haunted High Schooooool!!!!! Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Rockin' Western Girl Gacha Banner.png Rockin' Western Girl Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Grand Scarlet Stage Gacha Banner.png Grand Scarlet Stage Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Straight-Up Groovy Gacha Banner.png Chocolate-Colored Friendship Sparkle Gacha Banner.png Dreaming Sweet Princess Gacha Banner.png 11 Million Players Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png Jumpin'♪ Rabbit in the Country of Candy Gacha Banner.png Live2D Models Card Models Leader Of The Group! Live2D Model.png Onstage (Uehara Himari) Live2D Model.png Mysterious Charm Live2D Model.png Familiar Tune Live2D Model.png The Splash Trio Live2D Model.png The Forgetful Ghost Live2D Model.png Sexy Vampire Live2D Model.png My Own Kind of Good Live2D Model.png A Special Place Live2D Model.png Rock and Glow (Uehara Himari) Live2D Model.png Dance Lesson Live2D Model.png We're Here! Live2D Model.png A Never-Ending Dream Live2D Model.png QT Live2D Model.png Getting Along Live2D Model.png Frozen in Time Live2D Model.png High Energy! Live2D Model.png Nostalgic Christmas Live2D Model.png Aim for Total Success Live2D Model.png Tears of Joy and Chocolate Live2D Model.png Chasing After The Sky (Uehara Himari) Live2D Model.png I'm So Tired~~ Live2D Model.png The Admiring Self Live2D Model.png Cafeteria Sweets! Live2D Model.png Interact With Arts Live2D Model.png Special Design Live2D Model.png Maiden's Admiration Live2D Model.png Oshiruko Party♪ Live2D Model.png Other Models Uehara Himari - Casual (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Fast Food Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Garupa Tshirt Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Girls' Anthology Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Halloween Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Middle School Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Persona Collab Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Precious Summer '17 Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Rock and Glow (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Summer Casual Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Summer Uniform Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Swimsuit Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Tennis Club Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - White Day Training Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Winter Casual Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Winter Uniform (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Winter Uniform Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Year of the Dog Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Lost One's Weeping Live2D Model.png Uehara Himari - Sleepover at Ran's Live2D Model.png Uehara_Himari_Furisode_2019_Live2D_Model.png Non-Card Chibis Uehara Himari - Precious Summer chibi.png Uehara Himari - School Uniform chibi.png Uehara Himari - Year of the Dog chibi.png Uehara Himari - Lost One's Weeping chibi.png Loading Screen Comics Loading Screen Comic 13.jpg| Text Ignored Loading Screen Comic 14.jpg| Himari's Homemade Sweets Loading Screen Comic 16.jpg| Afterglow Band Meeting Loading Screen Comic 19.jpg| 7 Wonders of BanG Dream Loading Screen Comic 20.jpg| I Get That A Lot Loading Screen Comic 23.jpg| Himari's Venting Loading Screen Comic 29.jpg| Kaoru Fan Loading Screen Comic 81.png|Online Personality Category:Gallery